L word: Temptation
by Alexander18
Summary: Bette meets a young man at museum. Will she resist temptation?


L word: Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything related.

Note: Tree, bags and void means something else in this story.

Bette was in a museum when she had come across a young handsome man looking at one of her art works. "How do you like the art?" asked Bette watching him staring at it. "It's great, such incredible texture and colour. Who ever made this knows what they are doing" said the young man. Bette smiled and said "Thanks, that's my work." The young man gone red and said "so you've made this? Well I am pretty impressed by it. I'm Xanders by the way." Bette shook his hand said "I'm Bette, glad you like my work."

They both discuss some of her other work that she had on display and Xanders was quite charming and good about it. Bette felt her heart beating fast as she and Xanders continued talking. "Well, I better go" said Bette, aware that Xanders had move quite close to her. Xanders smiled and said "Are you sure?" Bette heart beat went up again and she was breathing a bit heavy. "I don't know" she said and before she knew it, he was kissing her.

She has no idea why she felt like this, she had always been attracted to women but something about Xanders had her hooked on him. She started kissing back, their lips locked and Xanders hands were on her cheeks. Xanders kisses her passionately, his tongue meeting hers and were both massaging the other's tongue. Bette, who could no longer resist the temptation of love making, took him by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

She presses him against the wall, opens his shirt and starts kissing him again while placing her hands on his chest. Xanders took off her shirt and unhook her bra to reveal her breasts. He starts kissing them gently while Bette moans with pleasure. He turns her around to face the wall and unbuckles his pants before tearing off her skirt and underwear. He places his hands on her breasts and squeezed and rubbed them slowly. He then positions himself and slowly inserts his tree into her bum. She moans again as she felt him thrust in and out of her butt.

One of Xanders hands stayed on one of her breast while the other slid down to her void. Two fingers slid in and reach the sensitive spot causing her to cry out with ecstasy. He continues humping her from behind while fingering her. Bette groans and breathes heavily as she was being done both in the back and front. Xanders groans as his tree starts to build up as it got harder, he starts going faster and harder with his bags slapping against her bum. He took his hands off her breast and void and gripped her hips as he does her from behind.

He gave a few more thrusts and shoots a load of hot seed into Bette's bum, moaned with joy as it came out. Bette felt the load enter her bum and was pleased with it. She turned around and began sucking his tree of the remains. He groans and puts his hands on the back of her head, indicating that he wants more. She continues and after a while he shoots another load, this time in her mouth which she swallows with happiness.

He lowers her to the bathroom floor and opens her legs up. He slowly enters his tree into his void and begins humping. She moans as he pulls out and pushes in, giving her thrills each time he does so. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he thrusts harder, his hands gripping her breasts as he makes love to her. After a few minutes, she let a cry of joy as she has an orgasm while he fired a third load of hot seeds into her void. They both kiss a few more times and lay on the floor panting. After five minutes they cleaned up and left the museum. They arrived at her place where they fell into her bed and made love for a second time.

He cuddles her from behind after they finished, his tree and bags were against her bum while his hands gripped her breasts. They both fell asleep and remained in bed. After that day, they began seeing each other and they even had a three way with another girl every month. They were quite happy together and their friends were supportive of them.

The end.

Feel free to leave reviews for this story and maybe other stories that I made.


End file.
